


Of Elegance and Family

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Beyond the Lines [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Hannibal Junior is Series Hannibal, Hannibal Senior and Hannibal Junior, Hannibal Senior is Book Hannibal, There are two Hannibals, alternative universe, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice M. S. Lecter is delighted to have young Bedelia join her and her family for a night at the theatre and so is her son Hannibal Lecter IX.





	Of Elegance and Family

Clarice smiled as soon as she saw who was at her door.  
“Good afternoon, Bedelia,” she said happily to the young girl. “Please, come in”  
“Good afternoon, Mrs Lecter. Thank you” the girl. “You look beautiful”  
“And you look marvellous, sweetie. Hannibal is almost ready, Mischa is with Dr Lecter. I’m happy your parents let you come with us”  
“I am too” the girl smiled.  
The two heard the sound of steps and turned to find Hannibal sênior making his way downstairs with young Mischa on his arms. “What a lovely sight to have, isn’t it, Mischa? Now we have three beautiful women in the house” he smiled at his young guest. “Lady Bedelia, it is a pleasure to see you”  
“Likewise, Dr Lecter” the blue-eyed girl replied.  
“‘Delia!” the girl on Hannibal’s arms said happily.  
“Hello, Mischa”  
There were a bark and the sound of steps coming down the stairs.  
“Hannah,” Clarice said in a firm tone attempting to calm the dog down a little.  
“Mother, can Hannah come too?” young Hannibal questioned distracted as he seemed to try to get his tie right.  
“I don’t think dogs are allowed in the theatre, sweetie” Mrs Lecter answered in the kindest of tones. “Something wrong with your tie?”  
“Looks wrong”  
“It’s perfect, honey. You look really pretty”  
“Thank you, mother,” Hannibal said finally looking up and noticing Bedelia’s presence. “Lady Bedelia, what a pleasure to have you join us”  
The young girl almost rolled her eyes at him, almost. She decided against it for the sake of Dr and Mrs Lecter, Hannibal IX never used titles with her unless he wanted to compliment her, which he did quite often, but he was especially courteous while on his parents’ presence.  
“It’s good to be here,” Bedelia said  
“It’s time for us to go” Hannibal sênior commented.  
“Okay, you go ahead, I have to find my keys,” Clarice said before walking back to the bedroom.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be able to come” Hannibal commented quietly.  
“My mother likes you and your parents, and how elegant you all are”  
“She said ‘no’ before, what changed?”  
“She really likes you” Bedelia insisted, she made a pause before facing him. “I think she wants you to be my boyfriend or something”  
“Hmm” Hannibal seemed to take the idea into consideration.  
“We are friends, Hannibal”  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t date. You think we shouldn’t date?”  
“I think we should watch the play”  
“It hasn’t started yet, and you are avoiding the question”  
“I’m glad you noticed”  
“If you don’t want me to court you, you just have to tell me”  
She watched him for a moment. “Watch the play, Hannibal”  
“Is that a ‘yes’? Do you allow me to court you?”  
The young Du Maurier shot him a glance but didn’t answer, finally, she looked back to the stage.  
Hannibal smiled, her look was enough of an answer and she would make it all clear if she didn’t want him around.  
They watched the play silently until its end, dinner came after that and the Lecters dropped Bedelia at her house. Hannibal was glad his mother was the one to take Mischa to bed, he wanted to ask his father some questions about courtship, after all, Bedelia would not make it easy on him, so he better start soon.


End file.
